


Визитка

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banners & Icons, Crossword Puzzles, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Nonfiction, Visit card, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Визитная карточка фандома фигурного катания на Фандомной битве-2020
Comments: 46
Kudos: 136
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, не отключайте work skin (Creator's Style), от него зависит корректное отображение работы.

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wyJgm6Y/image.png" alt="баннер1" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/xSdD3y6/image.png" alt="баннер2" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/fN0k1Mg/1.png" alt="баннер3" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/jHY3gKm/image.png" alt="баннер4" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/f01bynv/id-2.png" alt="баннер5" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/CVv4VvN/image.png" alt="баннер6" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/N9YL3dM/pair-2.png" alt="баннер7" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/XD8Yg9m/image.png" alt="баннер8" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

_Как хорошо вы знаете фигурное катание и его историю? Хотите проверить? ;)_

  1. Один из зубцовых прыжков в фигурном катании, является "антиподом" прыжка, изобретенного Алоизом Лутцем.
  2. Элемент фигурного катания, названный в честь немецкой фигуристки.
  3. Шведский фигурист первой половины XX века, трехкратный Олимпийский чемпион в мужском одиночном катании.
  4. Первый Олимпийский чемпион Российской Федерации в мужском одиночном фигурном катании.
  5. Реберный прыжок и фамилия немецкого фигуриста, впервые его исполнившего.
  6. Советский мультфильм, в одной из серий которого была представлена несуществующая дисциплина — мужское парное катание.
  7. Один из фигуристов, участвоваший в "Битве Брайанов" и проигравший ее на Олимпиаде в Калгари.
  8. Имя российского Олимпийского чемпиона в мужском одиночном катании, прошедшего четыре Олимпиады и снявшегося с соревнований на своей последней из-за проблем со спиной.



  1. Олимпийская чемпионка в женском одиночном катании из Южной Кореи.
  2. Первый из когда-либо исполненных прыжков в фигурном катании, а также имя норвежского фигуриста, который его изобрел.
  3. Один из основных элементов в танцах на льду, представляет собой вращение с продвижением по льду.
  4. Японская фигуристка-одиночница, успешно исполнявшая на международных соревнованиях тройной аксель, трехкратная чемпионка мира.
  5. Ошибка при выполнении многооборотных прыжков, когда фигурист не успевает завершить вращение в воздухе.
  6. Японская фигуристка-одиночница, чемпионка мира, первая женщина, исполнившая тройной аксель на международном соревновании и на Олимпийских играх.
  7. Этой буквой в протоколах обозначают неверное ребро на старших зубцовых прыжках.



Сверить ответы
    

_Если вы сумели самостоятельно ответить на все вопросы верно — вы безусловно знаток фигурного катания!  
А если нет — надеемся, что узнали что-то интересное :)_


End file.
